Becky Lynch's Sextacular Adventure Chapter 6
by straightfirelunatic
Summary: Sasha reveals a secret to our main character, what will happen?


Becky Lynch's Sextacular Adventure Chapter six

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights go to WWE. This is all a work of fiction.

The next morning Becky woke up first. She saw her friends, all naked and sleeping. She kept her eyes on Sasha. She looked around the room some more and saw her boss, Stephanie Mcmahon sitting in a chair in the corner. She wore only a pair on black high heels, matching boob tassels, and black thong. "Good morning, my orange haired whore." She said quite seductively. Becky felt her pussy begin to get wet. "Good morning, Stephanie." Becky said. "Go on across the hall to my room and wait." Steph said. Becky carefully got out of bed. Sasha awoke as well. Steph began to get up to lead Becky to her room. Becky was nervous. "Steph, go on let me talk to my slut." Sasha said. Steph assumed Sasha was gonna do something to her by how she said it. Steph went on. "Sash, what are you doing?" Sasha lead Becky to the bathroom. "Sorry but it's the only place we can talk in private." Sasha said. "Do you wanna do this?" Sasha asked. "With Steph?" Becky asked. "Yeah." Sasha said. Becky shook her head no. "Good, cause I don't want you to either." Sasha said. "Because you marked me as your sub only?" Becky questioned. "No, because I'm in love with you." Sasha said. "I know most doms don't fall for their subs but-" Sasha was cut off by a kiss from Becky. It was passion filled. They wrapped their arms around each other.

Sasha broke the kiss. "Wow." She exclaimed. "I love you too, Sash." Becky said still in their embrace. "Steph's waiting what do we do?" Becky asked. "Pack our stuff, bullshit an excuse then later tell Steph, as long as we find her a sub of her own." Sasha said. "Where do we go from here?" Becky asked. "Where love takes us." Sasha said. Becky smiled. "I get two weeks off next week." Becky added. "I can take two off with you and we can go somewhere just us, as a couple." Sasha said.

Becky and Sasha packed their bags. Bayley and all the others were informed on what just happened to the new couple. All the others wished them luck and agreed to help them with Steph. "Quick! Becky act as sick as you can!" Aj blurted out. Becky began acting. Steph came across and saw the sight. "Becky, are you okay?" She asked. "Get back, she got sick and you wouldn't want infection through sex would you, Steph?" Paige said. "I guess not, Becky please go get some rest." Steph said. "I'm gonna go take care of her." Sasha said. "Okay, Sasha." Steph said. As the couple left with their bags and clothes on, Steph looked at Bayley. She grabbed Bayley's cock. "Fuck me right here." Steph said.

Becky and Sasha got to Sasha's car. They drove off. "Where should we go?" Becky asked. "I wanna say a resort with a nude beach but, I think we should go catch a flight to a place where we can rent a cabin up in the mountains." Sasha said. "Mmmmm means we gotta cuddle for warmth." Becky said. "And possibly shower together to save hot water." Sasha said. "Just thinking about it is getting me horny." Becky said. "Mmmm me too." Sasha said pulling over. "Really? Right here?" Becky asked. "Of course now climb on over here, baby." Sasha said. "Yes, boss." Becky said sitting on Sasha's lap. They kissed deeply. Becky slipped her tongue in. They made out as Sasha rubbed Becky's ass. Becky's pussy soaked through her panties and yoga pants. Sasha felt the wetness on her lap. "So you're really horny huh, baby?" Sasha said. Becky nodded. "Want me to take care of that?" Sasha teased. "Please." Becky pleaded feeling Sasha's hand on her pussy. "Let's go to the back seat." Sasha said. Sasha opened her car door and carried Becky out and to the back seat. They got in and Sasha right away removed Becky's shirt revealing her tits. "I love your tits, baby." Sasha said feeling them. "Sasha, I wanna scissor you." Becky said moaning as she felt sasha's fingers begin to pull at her nipples. "Well I don't have my dick on so I guess you can take some charge, babe." Sasha said. Both women took off their pants and underwear. Sasha took off her shirt. Both girls took position. Becky then put her pussy against Sasha's. Both women felt the wet sensation of the other's pussy. The moans were loud and their names we being said and moaned by each other. Becky and Sasha locked lips. Becky broke the kiss when she moaned "I'm gonna cum!" "Cum in my mouth." Sasha said. Sasha got into position and then took Becky's cum into her mouth. "I wanna taste your cum, baby." Becky said pouting. "Hmmm, well I could masturbate for you as you watch then cum for you." Sasha said. "Oh please, baby!" Becky said. Sasha began to work on herself. She fingered herself. She only used two to pump in and out. "Use three, baby!" Becky begged. Sasha began using three fingers. "Shit that's nice." Sasha said. "Oh I'm close." Sasha moaned. "Four?" Becky asked. Sasha began using four. "Oh! It's sooooooo nice!" Sasha yelled in pleasure. "Get ready to tatse!" Sasha shouted. Becky got her face ready. Sasha then squirted all over Becky's face. Becky loved it. Becky raked the cum into her mouth. "You like?" Sasha asked. "I love." Becky said. "Normally I'd ask to cuddle but-" "We can do this, that, and what we usually do, and new stuff too at the cabin." Sasha said. "Okay let's get dressed and go then baby." Becky said.

They got dressed and then got back into the front seats. They held hands and then Sasha put her arm around Becky as they drove. Both women were very happy. "I love you, boss." Becky said. "I love you too, Baby girl." Sasha said. They rode off into happiness. "What will we do about work?" Becky asked. "Tell everyone when we're ready." Sasha said. "Triple H will be so happy we're in love." Becky said. "Yah, he's like a dad to us." Sasha said kissing Becky's forehead. Becky drifted off into a snooze. As she snoozed Sash


End file.
